History of Arett
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The consists of the entire recorded history of the Liferealm Arett, which spans for over 4000 years. The Fabled Eras consist of vastly unknown and unrecorded history, though there are myths, legends, and rumors of Dragons, Lizardfolk, and other mythical creatures. The recorded history of Arett is separated into four eras: the Ancient Era, the Runic Era, the Empire Era, and the Realm Era. The Realm Era itself is separated into twenty Ages, each of them named at the beginning of the Age by the Skarin Seers, the seers predicting the 'theme' of the new Age. = The Fabled Eras = Dragonic Myths The closest thing to recorded history in the Fabled Eras are the Dragonic Myths. Archeologists have uncovered massive underground caverns and tunnel systems, and discovered giant bones and bone fragments within. While it is impossible to say whether or not Dragons truly existed from the basis of skeletons and ancient caverns, there have been many stories passed on from Skyborn Elders about dragons, and the Skyborn themselves claim to be the 'Dirgrasunn' - an ancient Runic word meaning 'Dragonkin'. The Nomaedeans The Nomaedeans are often considered the most ancient of Arett's sentient inhabitants, along with the Skyborn, though there is some contradiction as to which race was the oldest. The Nomaedeans are dated to have existed around the beginning of the Ancient Era, though it is possible that they could have been a lot older. The ancestors of the Outlanders and the Leabians, they are contemporary with the Skyborn, who are considered the ancestors of the Orithians and the descendants of the Dragons. The Empyrean Civilization The Empyrean Civilization, if it existed, would've been even greater than the Runic Empire, and much older. There has never been solid evidence the Empyrean Civilization existed, but old ruins have been found dotted across Arett, and the material and architecture do not match what is known about Runic architecture. In myths and tales, the Empyreans are depicted as grand, illustrious warriors, magi, scholars and lords who were even older than the Skyborn and Nomaedeans, and were famous for taming the Dragons. Rahkis Rune-Arm Not the most well-known legend, but the tale of Rahkis Rhamir, more commonly called the Rune-Arm or Rahkis Rune-Arm, is known amongst scholars and magi alike. Said to be one of Vahkaran's Chosen, when the Darkbringer Sehtaurus was intent on destroying Arett, Rahkis sacrificed his life to weaken the Darkbringer and send it back into the depths of the Universe, away from Arett. = The Ancient Era = The Ancient Tribes The descendants of the Skyborn known as the Rumirians mingled their blood with Nomaedean blood when they moved south and tribes began to form. The Rumirians, who would later be known as the Runics, were led by a man known as the Harbinger, and under his leadership, the Rumirians conquered the forty-two tribes of Dayspine. The Harbinger did not live to see his legacy form an Empire to last the Eras, but his grandson Lorux established a hold in the area that would be Highcliff province and founded the Runic Empire. Forming the Empire Lorux proclaimed himself Emperor of the Rumirians and the Conquered Lands, and was swift to establish a hierarchy system and sent architects to fortifying choice cities near the capital in order to form a sturdy defense. Lorux's son, Garnus, allegedly taught the tribalfolk to farm and tame animals for lifestock, Lorux's cousin Merin taught folk to build buildings and shelter, and Lorux's wife, Stara, taught folk to weave clothing from cotton and cook food. Lorux's adviser, Perix, invented a simple language known as Rummen in order to chronicle their history. When Lorux died, he gave his seat to his son and, with his dying breath, told Garnus to set his eyes towards the North. And his son obeyed. Conquering the Icescapes Lorux's ambition was passed onto his son Garnus, and the young emperor began his conquest of the Icescapes. It was not an easy task, for the fearless Skyborn barbarians were savage and strong, with the aid of the Reaver clans at their side. It took nearly an Age to pacify the Icescapes, and Garnus's son Hirren took control of nearly the entire continent after his father died. And thus began the Runic Era. = The Runic Era = Under the Emperor's Rule After so many years, the Runics' technological prowess evolved rapidly. They began to build buildings and forge weapons and armor from the magicka ore that dwelled underneath the ice of the conquered north, and set on building ships to start exploration voyages. The Runics spread as quickly as wildfire, breeding with some of the Skyborn and Reaver clans, and there were few places where you could find pure-blooded Orithians. Fearing complete assimilation and therefore the dissolution of the pure-blooded Dragonkin, the Skyborn fled into the heart of Dragon's Peak, and seldom did they venture out from the great mountain. The Colonizations The exploration voyagers the Empire sent forth came back with news of islands to the south, and even of a whole new vast continent to the east. More money was used to fund the voyages, and the Colonizations began. Within ten years, the Runic Empire established a foothold in the Outlands to the south, and conquered half of Kynliad and parts of North Myrin and the Badger Bay. Emperor Dreager decided to split the conquered lands into provinces and set nobles to rule over them - the north was called Orithia, and his younger brother and all his heirs would rule there. The east was called Kalavin, and his uncle would rule there. The northeast mountains would be called Mylaria, and there his young nephew Vvurin would rule. Rebellion What remained of Kynliad and Myrin quickly formed into countries, and the leaders of the small lands rose up into rebellion against the Runic Empire. Declaring their independence, they garnered the support of some other nearby tribalfolk and began to take back territory. After four decades of heavy warfare, they managed to take back the area near Badger Bay and the mountainous areas of Kynliad. Though it was far from a major victory, the news of such developments reached the Skyborn, and they had some hope that these eastern warriors could stop the barbarians in the south from destroying the other cultures and civilizations of the world. = The Empire Era = Waning Influence Slowly but surely, and after many generations, the Runic Empire's influence over the lands of Arett began to weaken. Many colonies began to be attacked frequently by various revolutionary parties, and the Empire's military forces were starting to be stretched thin. Emperor Gerog was forced to evacuate and abandon colonies on the fringes of the Empire's territory, particularly those on Myrin's south coasts and the rainforest colonies in Kynliad. In the north, less and less did miners strike Magicka ore, though rumors had it that the magick-infused iron and steel were merely located far too deep for the miners to break through, and it was said that Emperor Gerog focused his treasuries far too much on the colonizations and the military strength it took to protect the fringe colonies. Golarian Grimbeard Golarian Grimbeard was born in the Runic province of Mylaria, and, as was the tradition in those days, he was given up to the Ancestor Monasteries because he showed magickal potential. He grew up, mostly away from his parents, and was properly trained in the magickal arts. Quickly outranking his superiors, he became Emperor Lerad's personal court magician at the young age of sixteen. Not only being a great magician, he was an apt alchemist and architect, constructing Grimbeard's Tower within three years, the tower being completely made of magicka ore. The potions he invented he used to prolong his own life, cure diseases, and make incredible breakthroughs in the scientific field. Grimbeard's Legacy But even though Grimbeard managed to prolong his life, he could not prevent death. He died at the age of 142, just as his grandson Solicius was initiated into Emperor Othun's court. His legacy, however, would live on for millennia to come. Solicius of Myrin The Destruction of the Empire = The Realm Era = The Age of Prophets The Age of Warriors The Age of Magi The Age of Shadows The Age of Lords The Age of Steel The Age of War The Age of Fire The Age of Winds The Age of Legends The Age of Blood The Age of Science The Age of Rebellion The Age of the Dead The Age of the Reckoning The Age of Ice The Age of the Mountains The Age of Despair The Age of Darkness The Age of Rebirth Category:Vahkaran's Realm